fantasy_longtermsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Fantasy Longterms. It stars a cast of 14 new houseguests battling it out for a robux prize. Twists '''America's Advantage - '''The audience members voted between houseguests to give one a special power. The receiver was Frank and the power was the Boomerang Power of Veto '''Boomerang Power of Veto - '''The power received from America's Advantage. It allowed someone to remove one or both of the final nominees and completely replace. It was used to remove Frank and Ashon from the block during Plush's HOH reign Week 5. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 14 Houseguests enter the Big Brother house for the first time. They greet each other and things quickly go to a start. The houseguests are brought to the first Head of Household competition, Stay Loved, in which the houseguests must stay on their hearts for the longest amount of time. In a close call Plush takes the first HOH of the summer. Big Brother calls the houseguests to the dining room for Plush to announce his nominees. Izzy and Nancy are ''shockingly ''nominated. The HOH, Nominees and 3 other houseguests selected at random are sent to fight in the Power of Veto competition, Color Craze, in which they had to reach the sequence of colors in order the fastest. The winner of the POV was Izzy. Izzy removes herself from the block and Plush is forced to choose a replacement nominee. West replaces Izzy and the first ever live vote occurs. In a not-so-close 9-2 vote Nancy becomes the first evicted houseguest of the season, earning 14th place. Week 2 In the next week the houseguests are excited to get started with the next HOH competition. In Majority Rules the houseguests, excluding Plush, had to choose between answer choices A or B in their opinion. Their goal was to be in the majority of the vote. In the tiebreaker question West becomes the next HOH. She chooses to nominate Plush and Drew. Once again 6 houseguests go into the POV competition. In Ready, Set, Woah! the competitors were to cross the track whenever they heard the word "GO!". If they went too early they were out so they had to pay close attention. West wins the POV earning full power this week. She chooses to use the power of veto to remove Plush from the block and replace him with Izzy for a backdoor. In another not close vote, Izzy is evicted 7-1, earning 13th place. Week 3 The houseguests quickly kick it off after the surprising blindside for the next HOH competition. The first annual Repeat-a-thon is a competition in which the houseguests, excluding West, had to repeat what I exactly what I said. The houseguests went 1 on 1 until only 2 remained, they battled it out. Drew became the next HOH. The houseguests are called into the dining room for nominations and Drew places West and Bill on the block. Another 6 houseguests go into the veto challenge. In Rainbow Memory, Big Brother would say a sequence of colors on the rainbow and then ask a question of memory. It went on for ages until a tiebreaker had to occur between the three finalists. Posi wins the tie breaker and earns the Power of Veto. He chooses to discard for the first time this season. In another rockslide vote Bill is evicted unanimously, earning 12th place. Week 4 The 11 remaining houseguests, excluding Drew, go into the next HOH competition. In Material Melee the houseguests were to fight 1 on 1 with swords. one after another the 10 competing houseguests fought their way. 10 goes to 5, 5 goes to 2, and Ashon claims the HOH. Big Brother once again calls the houseguests to the dining room to reveal Ashon's nominees, Mika and Swanlie. At the POV competition, Love Scrabble, the competitors are to find as much letters as they can to form a word, the word was converted into Scrabble Points. With a score of 8 and the word "bow" Mika took the Power of Veto to remove herself from the block. Ashon, now forced to pick a replacement nominee, chooses West. With a vote of 6-2 West became 11th place. Week 5 Now after the surprise blindside, the houseguests quickly moved into the next HOH competition, The Tower of Hearts. The houseguests had to go through each floor of the tower until they reached the bottom, in which they had to then jump on hearts to reach the Golden Heart at the end. Plush did it in the quickest amount of time, gaining HOH. He turns his keys and reveals his surprising nominees, Frank and Paige. At the POV challenge, Wrecked Obby, the houseguests were very confused when they had to jump through blocks without collision. They finally realized there were transparent blocks and Drew took the veto. He chooses to remove Paige from the block to "mend their relationship". Plush replaces her with Ashon. Before the veto meeting is over, Frank uses his special power he received from America, the Boomerang Power of Veto, to remove both him and Ashon from the block. Plush, surprised, replaces them with Posi and Mika. The houseguests voted and Posi was evicted surprisingly, 5-2. Becoming the final pre-juror of the season. Week 6 Now reaching the jury phase, the houseguests are more pumped than ever to continue on. In the HOH competition, Ice to Land, the houseguests were to push a block of ice across a steady beam and get it to a grassy area. The competition began taking a while, until Frank finally got his ice across, becoming the first HOH of Jury. He chooses to nominate Plush and Mika, due to being "tired" of them as he states. At the POV challenge, Prejury Trivia, the houseguests were to find out which member of the prejury the question matched. In the end Saul got his first competition win. He decides to remove Mika from the block to force Frank into nominating Drew. In a 4-1 vote Drew was sent home in a surprise blindside. Becoming first juror. Week 7 The houseguests psyched after Drew's blindside go into the next HOH competition, Leap of Faith. The houseguests were suspended on a high platform and one by one had to jump down and land closest to the middle on the target. In the first round 4 of the 6 lost. Saul beats Mika and claims HOH. Before the nomination ceremony occurs, Swanlie is expelled for inactivity. Posi replaces her in the jury house. Saul nominates Paige and Mika. In the POV challenge, Trip Time, the houseguests had to complete an obby in which a few platforms had a trip script on them. Frank nearly wins but Bri figures out the ladder faster, taking POV. She chooses to discard, leaving the nominees the same. In a unanimous vote Paige is evicted, becoming third juror. Week 8 The houseguests go into the next HOH with only 5 people able to compete. In the competition, Truss Blocked, the houseguests had to climb a series of trusses that contained blocks on sides. They had to climb to the top where the previous HOH awaited. Frank and Plush try valiantly but in the end Frank wins HOH. He chooses to nominate Plush and Mika for eviction. At the POV challenge, Unscrambling, the houseguests had to remove the blocks and turn them into a word. The word was Immunity in which Frank had the letters flipped wrong and Bri wins again. Bri chooses to remove Plush from the block and Frank is forced to replace. He replaces Plush with Ashon and in a surprise Blindside, Ashon is evicted unanimously, becoming fourth juror. Week 9 The houseguests after passing up a salty evictee- begin their next HOH competition. In Conveyor Obby, the houseguests had to go through a very tough obstacle course in which it took me speeding them extra for someone to win. After many minutes of waiting Plush finally reaches the end. He chooses to nominate both Mika and Frank. At the POV challenge, Rage Tables, the houseguests had to flip tables at each other and try to stay on the platform the longest. However, whenever they threw a table, they were immobile for a few seconds. Frank ends up getting the sole survivor, winning the Golden Power of Veto. He removes himself from the block, forcing Plush to replace him. Bri is sent up over Saul for the final nominees of Mika and Bri. In a 2-0 vote, Mika is evicted, becoming the fifth juror. Week 10 Now at the final HOH before the Final HOH and the last week to win the Golden Power of Veto, the houseguests get pumped. In the next HOH competition, Candyland Endurance, the houseguests must stay on their ice cream sandwich the longest while I vibrate, dizzy, and trip them. With Bri's sickness, she can't handle the dizzy, and falls. Saul doesn't notice my warning on the trip and is launched off the map, leaving Frank to win HOH. Frank, seeing as whoever wins veto controls the nominees, chooses to just nominate the guys, because no sexism right? At the final POV challenge, Cave Paintball, the houseguests are given paintball guns and must eliminate each other until only one is left in the cave. After Plush is brutally finished off by Bri and Frank, Frank is eliminated by Bri and Saul then Bri takes the shot and eliminates Saul, Bri wins the final POV. Seeing as she would be nominated, she chooses to discard the power of veto. With her sole vote, Bri chooses to evict Plush, giving him sixth juror. Week 11 After 10 long weeks of eviction, the finalists are set on winning this final HOH. In the first part, Treetop Scurry, All the finalists nearly reach the end, falling many times, but in the end, Frank got the upper hand and finally finished the jump, getting the First part of the Final HOH, skipping part 2 and going to part 3. Bri and Saul head into the Second Part of the Final HOH, Tightrope Tango. Bri and Saul had to go through a tightrope without being able to jump, and it got thin. In the end, Saul could get around the corners faster and won. Saul went against Frank in the Final HOH Part 3, Jury Statements. Saul and Frank listened to the statements and answers received from the Jurors. In the end, Saul knew his jurors better than Frank, winning the Final HOH. Saul, believing his chance of winning was better with Bri, and because he was more loyal to Bri throughout the season, evicted Frank, sending Bri and himself into the Finale. Finale The Jury